Every year many vehicle accidents are caused by inattentive drivers. One common form of inattentiveness is texting while driving. Another common form of impaired driving is distracted driving. Modern vehicles come equipped with any number of distractions including stereos, air-conditioners, navigation systems, etc. Furthermore, a vehicle operator can be distracted by another passenger or by articles the vehicle operator brings into the vehicle (e.g., a mobile telephone, a newspaper, a magazine, a book, etc.). When a vehicle driver takes his eyes off the road for even a second while driving, the results can be disastrous.
Various sensors, such as infrared sensors, image sensors, ultrasonic sensors, etc., are available that provide data representative of objects proximate the sensor. Computer systems may, for example, generate three dimensional (3D) models based on data acquired from such sensors.
Generating a 3D model of at least a portion of a vehicle driver is desirable. The 3D model of at least a portion of a vehicle driver may be compared to a 3D model of at least a portion of a model vehicle operator to detect when the vehicle driver is being inattentive to the task of driving. Generating a warning or an advisory to notify the vehicle driver of her detected inattentiveness is desirable. Furthermore, tracking the inattentiveness and attentiveness of vehicle drivers is desirable to perform insurance risk assessment.